Hope
by Fuyutsuki Kasumi
Summary: "O futuro está no ar. E eu posso sentir o vento da mudança." Pós capítulo 593. SasuSaku. Sakura's POV. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens não me pertencem :)

**Notas da autora:** Hello people! Então, sei que prometi voltar a escrever fics somente no fim do ano, mas não consegui me segurar. Ando fugindo do meu TCC como o diabo foge da cruz (preciso de uns dias de folga), por isso acredito que vá me fazer bem variar um pouco o tipo de escrita. Ah, sim! A frase do resumo foi inspirada na música do Scorpions, "Wind of change". Escutem-na ò.ó

Buenas, esta história passa-se depois do Sasu-chan e do Orochigay saírem juntos a passeio, no capítulo 593. Vamos à fic! :)

* * *

**Hope**

_by Fuyutsuki Kasumi_

.

— Tudo vai dar certo – eu sussurro, mais para mim do que para ele. — Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo!

Já não sei há quanto tempo eu estou entoando esse mantra. Quando fui informada por um ninja rastreador que ele havia sentido o chakra de um shinobi, provavelmente ferido, há poucos quilômetros do nosso esquadrão, não hesitei em desviar da nossa rota original ao encontro de Naruto. Mais uma vida poderia ser salva e se isso dependesse de mim, eu faria o meu melhor para conseguir. Lee insistiu em ficar para me proteger, mas eu garanti que não precisava, afinal o importante agora era reunir o maior número possível de ninjas e seguir em frente para ajudar o meu melhor amigo. Além do mais, eu havia conferido com o ninja rastreador a inexistência de outras assinaturas de chakra nos arredores. Pelo menos em movimento.

— Mhm...

Saí dos meus devaneios ao ouvir o fraco gemido. Eu realmente não acredito que o destino possa ser assim tão cruel como está se provando neste momento. Em minhas mãos está o corpo mutilado daquele que declarou seu amor a mim faz poucos dias. Não sei os detalhes da luta que aqui aconteceu, mas posso imaginar que seu esquadrão tenha sido pego em uma armadilha. Talvez tenha começado com um Zetsu branco infiltrado, matando nas sombras e gerando desconfiança entre companheiros. Não sei. A pequena clareira em que me encontro está coberta por corpos, tanto de shinobis da Aliança quanto de Zetsus. Posso ver, por todo lugar, galhos de árvores quebrados e, ao longe, sinais de incêndio nos arbustos, o que sugere que foi uma luta expressiva.

— Sakura-san...

Volto meu olhar para o homem deitado a minha frente. Seus olhos já não têm brilho algum, estão cobertos pela palidez da morte. Eu sei que é uma questão de tempo até que ele os feche para sempre, no entanto, como posso desistir da sua vida quando vejo essa pura devoção impressa em sua expressão facial?

— Por f-favor... – ele crispa os lábios para conter um gemido de dor. — Deixe-me... deixe...

Eu sinto as lágrimas juntarem-se em meus olhos, embaçando minha visão. Que merda de médica eu sou para chorar na frente de um paciente? Seu sangue quente está por toda parte, cobrindo o chão, sua roupa... minhas mãos. Com meu Shōsen tento fechar uma grande ferida em seu tórax, depois de já ter parado o sangramento em seu ombro direito, onde antes havia um braço. Há um grande buraco atravessando o lado esquerdo do peito. Por sorte, o coração está ileso. Apesar disso, sei que a perda de sangue foi imensa e não há muito que eu possa fazer. Se eu tivesse uma zōketsugan talvez pudesse salvá-lo, mas elas são um item raro no momento, tendo em vista o tamanho do estrago provocado pelos Zetsus brancos na Aliança.

— Eu tenho... tenho um favor – o homem murmurou, enquanto mais sangue escorria de sua boca. — Meu nome... meu nome...

Eu aguardei, com aflição, ele terminar. É tão difícil assistir isso, sua vida fugindo lentamente por minhas mãos...

— Isao... Shimizu Isao.

É realmente um nome adequado para este homem. "Água pura", por transmitir tanta pureza e serenidade, e "corajoso", por não mostrar medo mesmo num momento como este.

— Shimizu Isao – repeti, deixando as letras rolarem por minha língua. — Lindo nome.

Para minha surpresa, ele sorriu. Um sorriso doce que fez nascerem, imediatamente, novas lágrimas em meus olhos.

— Um favor – ele murmurou de novo, levantando seu braço esquerdo, tetricamente, tentando alcançar minhas mãos em seu peito. — Te peço...

— Claro, Isao-san – quase implorei, segurando sua mão e o choro, com força. — Diga, qualquer coisa.

— Não esqueça... não... – Isao engasgou, tossindo uma grande quantidade de sangue. – Não se esqueça da minha existência.

Mal ele terminou de falar, senti as lágrimas que com tanto empenho tentei segurar deslizarem por meu rosto. Era um pedido tão singelo, frente à situação terrível que nos encontrávamos, que não consegui me conter.

— Claro, Isao-kun – sussurrei, em meio às lágrimas. — Me lembrarei eternamente de você...

Ele sorriu outra vez. E fechou os olhos para sempre. Então encostei minha testa em nossas mãos unidas acima de seu peito e deixei meu coração chorar livremente.

.

.

.

— Comovente. – escuto uma voz fria, livre de qualquer emoção.

Sinto meu corpo gelar. Essa voz...

— Sasuke...

Levanto meus olhos para encontrar os negros daquele que há pouco tempo tentou me matar. Ele está a uns quinze metros de mim, caminhando, lentamente, em minha direção. Eu não o senti se aproximar, o que é compreensível tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos.

— O que v-você – começo, largando a mão de Isao e limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

Minha voz treme, mas não fico envergonhada. Acabo de perder um paciente, não, um amigo. Um amigo que merecia muito mais do que eu podia lhe oferecer. Que merecia uma mulher melhor do que eu sou. Eu sei. Eu sei que esse meu amor por Sasuke é irracional, mas eu não posso fazer nada e já me resignei com isso.

Sasuke está me observando com suas piscinas negras, tão encantadoramente negras. Seus trajes são os mesmos do nosso último encontro, e seu estado é incólume. Portanto, ele não deve ter nada a ver com o que aconteceu neste lugar. Mas por que, porque ele está aqui? O que me lembra que ele ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

Levanto-me, lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de cima de sua figura, estóica e imponente. Sei que se ele quisesse me matar já teria matado. Tento organizar meus pensamentos, mas o corpo de Shimizu aos meus pés é uma amarga lembrança da minha inutilidade como kunoichi. Sasuke para a dois passos de mim, encarando Shimizu sem demonstrar emoção alguma, como sempre.

— Um shinobi de Iwa. – ele afirma, porque Uchiha Sasuke não pergunta, ele deduz. Sua voz grave e profunda parece ressoar em minha alma, e eu tenho certeza que se quisesse desviar meus olhos do seu rosto, agora mesmo, não conseguiria.

— Shimizu Isao.

Minha voz sai mais forte do que eu pensei que sairia. Talvez minha resignação frente ao meu coração esteja, finalmente, mostrando algum resultado válido. Sasuke, muito lentamente, sobe seu olhar até o meu, encarando-me. Seus braços estão cruzados. Sua Kusanagi em suas costas. Seu Sharingan inativo. Será que não aparento nenhum perigo? Sou mesmo tão ridícula aos seus olhos?

— Vejo que ele representava alguma coisa para você.

Tento encontrar o menor vestígio de algum sentimento em sua voz, mas é inútil. Continua fria. Seus olhos não demonstram nada. Em outros tempos, eram os espelhos de sua alma por onde eu podia divisar alguma emoção. Contudo, isso foi quando éramos crianças e eu pensava conhecê-lo como a palma da minha mão. Mas não. Uchiha Sasuke é muito mais complexo do que a minha infantil cabecinha poderia imaginar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – repito, desta vez com mais urgência em minha voz. Acredito até que com um pouco de desespero.

Ele inclina a cabeça, encarando-me tranquilamente. Em seguida, abaixa o olhar para Isao.

— Ele já me parecia bem morto quando você chegou.

Sei que, se fosse possível, minha boca estaria no chão neste momento. Sinto o ódio começar a borbulhar em mim, sinto minhas unhas cravarem-se em minha pele. Como ele ousa? Será ele o responsável pela morte de Isao?

— Foi você... – eu me escuto murmurar, tremendo de raiva. — Então foi você!

Sem pensar, movo-me em sua direção, com as lágrimas me cegando. Não importa se ele é mais forte que eu. Se é mais hábil que eu. Se é mais rápido que eu. Se está gravado em meu coração, entalhado tão profundamente que é impossível removê-lo. Movo-me com a angústia pela morte de Isao nublando minha mente, eu sei. Mas se foi Sasuke quem o matou, sinto que tenho alguma culpa por isso. Culpa. Ela de novo. Deus, queria tanto ter o poder de Naruto para perdoar e seguir em frente...

—SEU DESGRAÇADO! – grito, tentando acertá-lo com um soco.

Para minha vergonha, ele desvia calmamente, girando o corpo e prendendo meus braços em minhas costas.

— Você acha mesmo que eu teria deixado-o respirando se intencionasse matá-lo? – Sasuke sussurra em meu ouvido. Sua respiração é quente e faz cócegas em meu pescoço, mas o momento é deveras inadequado para eu me concentrar nisso. — Quem você acha que eu sou?

— UM BASTARDO! – grito com toda a força dos pulmões. Estou agindo sem pensar, de novo, mas essa é a capacidade inata dele: tirar-me do rumo.

— Hm.

Tch. Lá vamos nós de novo. Voltamos aos resmungos incompreensíveis.

— Me lembro claramente de você dizendo que me amava, Sa-ku-ra.

Ah, merda! Ele lembrando esse episódio humilhante e falando meu nome desse jeito faz um calor estranho subir por meu corpo. Sei que meu rosto deve estar totalmente vermelho.

— Pois eu me lembro muito bem de você tentando me matar – sinto-o retesar ao som das minhas palavras. Saiu sem eu querer, mas foda-se!

— Quem é você para falar isso? Hã? – seu aperto em meus pulsos fica mais forte. — Foi você quem veio atrás de mim, tentando matar-me pelas costas.

Ouch. Ele tem um ponto. E ouvir isso de sua própria boca dói mais do que eu imaginava. Abaixo minha cabeça, tentando cobrir meu rosto – e minhas lágrimas – com meu cabelo. Eu só queria livrá-lo de sua loucura, poupá-lo de um destino pior. Obviamente eu não havia incluído meu amor em minha modesta estratégia. Como pensei naquele dia e como volto a pensar hoje, meu amor por Sasuke vai muito além de uma infantilidade. Em nossa infância, vivi seu sofrimento. Tentei ajudá-lo de todas as maneiras, fazê-lo sorrir, mas tudo que fiz foi inútil.

— É assim que as pessoas de Konoha amam, não é? – os olhos de Sasuke estão ainda mais duros, parecem engolir-me. Ele agora está me sacudindo, gritando em meu rosto. — Confessam seu amor e depois tentam matá-lo, para logo depois procurar outro qualquer-

Sua frase é interrompida no meio por meu punho, que o atingiu na mandíbula. Como ele ousa falar de mim dessa forma? Como se meu amor fosse um objeto qualquer que eu pudesse oferecer por aí? Sasuke limpa o sangue que escorre do canto de seus lábios, encarando-me. Ele parece um pouco surpreso.

— Como você ousa falar de mim assim? – eu respiro, entredentes. Meu queixo está tremendo, talvez por raiva, talvez por ressentimento. Sinto as lágrimas quentes descerem por meu rosto. — Meu amor por você foi a única coisa que me impediu de matá-lo, Sasuke. – minha voz está se quebrando. Agora estou sussurrando, mas sei que ele está ouvindo, pois seus lábios estão crispados. — Nunca duvide, nem por um segundo, que meu amor por você é algo frívolo, passageiro. Eu te amei...

— É? – ele repete, e para meu horror, vejo o canto de sua boca subir num pequeno sorriso, mas ainda assim está lá. — Então você ainda me ama, mesmo depois de tudo?

Tudo. Ele estava se referindo a sua tentativa frustrada de matar-me. Eu não sei o que dizer, minhas mãos estão suando e ele está vindo em minha direção.

— Quão idiota você é, Sa-ku-ra? – ele sussurra, com raiva.

De repente, segura meu braço esquerdo com uma mão e com a outra, meu queixo, aproximando seu rosto do meu. Eu estou paralisada. Minhas pernas parecem geleia e meus braços, concreto. O que ele pensa que está fazendo?

— Sas- ele me corta, colando seus lábios aos meus.

É um beijo duro, rápido. Não deve ter durado mais que dez segundos, pois logo ele se afasta de mim alguns centímetros, sem me soltar. Seu rosto é de novo uma máscara sem emoção.

— Era isso que você queria, Sakura? – sinto seu hálito quente em meus lábios. — Então agora deixe-me em paz e diga para aquele maldito Naruto que eu não sou quem ele pensa. Eu mudei!

Como pode? Aqui, em minha frente está Uchiha Sasuke, um vingador. Um assassino mortal. Mas seu beijo fez meu coração bater tão rápido... O amor é mesmo uma coisa muito estranha.

— EU SEI! – grito, em meio ao choro. Ele franze as sobrancelhas e se afasta um pouco. — Aqui, aos nossos pés está mais uma vítima sua! Um inocente! Por que você matou Isao? POR QUÊ?

Ele me olha de uma forma estranha, não sei dizer como. Parece... magoado? Ele baixa seus braços até seus lados, apertando os punhos com força.

— Não, nisso você está errada – eu o encaro, surpresa. Ele está olhando por cima de meu ombro, como se enxergasse algo ao longe. — Cheguei apenas alguns segundos antes de você.

Oh. Eu não esperava por isso. Cheguei nessa conclusão de forma tão rápida... Naruto teria vergonha de mim.

— Sasuke... eu-

— Esqueça - ele murmura e vira suas costas para mim. Sua voz é baixa, grave. — Quem era ele?

Fico surpresa por sua curiosidade. Será esse um sinal de esperança para Naruto e eu?

— Isao... Isao era um shinobi de Iwa que eu conheci no acampamento médico. – minha voz é triste. — Sasuke, estou cansada de tudo isso!

Ele parece retesar-se um pouco.

— Essa matança indiscriminada, essa guerra sem sentido... POR FAVOR! – grito, juntando minhas mãos como se estivesse orando. — POR FAVOR, VOLTE PARA CASA! PARA KONOHA!

Ele ainda está de costas. Meu coração está batendo rapidamente e não consigo mexer meu corpo: sinto-me como se fosse uma pedra, tamanha a rigidez dos meus membros.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

— Sasuke, eu sei que você não é um assassino, que deve ter seus motivos para ter matado Danzou – aqui, vejo claramente que seus ombros ficam tensos. — e sei que Tsunade-sama te ouvirá, então volte comigo! Ajude Naruto!

Eu caio ajoelhada no chão, sem fôlego. Estou ofegante, percebo. A "cura" de Isao demandou mais chakra do que eu pensava.

— EU TE IMPLORO, SASUKE! – fecho os meus olhos, chorando em silêncio. Queria tanto que Naruto estivesse aqui... ele saberia o que dizer neste momento.

— Sakura.

Levanto meu rosto, assistindo-o ainda de costas. Sua voz é quase mansa.

— Você não sabe o porquê de eu ter matado Danzou? – ele pergunta, mudando seu peso de perna.

— Bem... – começo, sem saber bem o que responder. — Na realidade, não. Mas você disse que queria aniquilar Konoha, então suponho que escolheu começar pelo Hokage, não?

— Tch.

Meu coração salta um pulo. Deus, ouvir seus resmungos é nostálgico.

— Por que, Sasuke? – indago, confusa. — Por que você o matou?

Ele muda seu peso de perna outra vez, cruzando os braços. Seu desconforto é palpável.

— É uma história longa, mas você saberá logo – sua voz é grave. Sinto que ele está falando de algo muito sério, de algum segredo que poucas pessoas devem saber, talvez apenas ele. — Agora só posso dizer que Danzou mereceu o final que teve.

Ele descruza os braços e dá dois passos a frente, antes de levantar uma mão em um sinal claro de adeus.

— SASUKE! – grito, desesperada por perdê-lo outra vez.

— Até mais. – ele abaixa a mão, continuando a andar. — Irritante.

Assisto, impotente, ele ir em direção à parte mais densa da floresta. Sasuke parece carregar sobre os ombros todo o sofrimento do mundo, mas eu já tinha percebido isso quando éramos crianças. Assim, observando suas costas em contraste com a luz do Sol nascente, posso dizer que minha esperança na recuperação do meu Sasuke-kun está renovada.

.

**~ FIM ~**

.

**Notas da autora:** Terminei! Uhu! Nossa, senti saudades disso! Estava há um bom tempo só lendo fanfics e até achei que qualquer vontade minha de voltar a escrever ficção estivesse morta, mas, voilá! Aqui está esta humilde história que, espero eu, tenha agradado vocês :)

Mas por que SasuSaku? Nos últimos tempos, SasuSaku tornou-se meu casal "animístico" (isso existe?) preferido, mesmo que o querido Tio Kishi, aparentemente, tenha andado consumindo certas substâncias de origem duvidosa ù.ú

O Orochigay não está com o Sasu-chan por algum motivo desconhecido. Pensei em fazê-lo aparecer atrás do Sasuke, quando este estivesse beijando a Sakura, mas... Eeek! Preferi poupá-los da sua presença desagradável.

Bom, meus queridos, vou-me indo! Até a próxima fic!

*Se deixarem reviews ficarei imensamente grata :D

Ja ne!

Kasumi


End file.
